barangkali
by chaineskye
Summary: dua entitas semifana. empat 'barangkali'. (contains oc!indonesia. rated T for sensitive topic)


**DISCLAIMER:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to its respected owner, and I gain no monetary profit—only self (and shipping) satisfaction.

* * *

.

1.

Sosokmu yang mungil membentuk siluet panjang di bawah langit senja, dan ia tampak menuduhku. Aku diam saja. _Pembohong,_ ujar bayangan itu tanpa suara, menghantuiku ketika bayangan bumi meliputi kepulauan viridian. _Pengkhianat._

Kau menutup botol itu dengan sumbat, dan melangkah menuju ombak. Pendosa. Sebelum kukira kau takkan kembali ke daratan, langkahmu terhenti dan kau lemparkan botol kaca itu ke samudera. _Pendusta._

Kuusir gema itu dari benakku. Kusumbat mulut bayang itu dengan pasir sehingga sejenak aku tak akan mendengar suaranya. Kau menatap ombak yang menyapu kakimu nanar. Laut itu asin karena terbuat dari air mata, kau pernah berkata, Bumi menangisi kawula yang menyia - nyiakan dirinya.

Ombak itu menyapu kain sarungmu, buihnya terciprat hingga ke paha. Aku tak beranjak hingga kau kembali, ekspresimu sesendu mentari jingga di balik punggungmu.

" _Wat heb je te gooien?_ —Apa yang kau lempar barusan?"

Mata gelapmu mengingatkanku pada surya. " _Angstdroom, Meneer_. Mimpi buruk. Barangkali lautan berkenan menelannya kembali pulang ke kegelapan di dasarnya. Barangkali kengerian itu dapat menerima perut Bumi sebagai rumahnya."

Itu bukan pertama kalinya kau buat begitu, dan gumaman ketakutanmu masih berdengung tiap malam. _Perusak._

"Barangkali kali ini," kuiyakan jawabanmu.

 _Pencuri!_ bayang itu menjerit nyaring. Suaranya tak tertelan ombak.

.

2.

Setelah puluhan tahun lalu tak kutemukan kau di antara reruntuhan hangus wisma berpondasikan dusta, aku telah menyangka aku akan menemukan dirimu berseragam lengkap, senjata tergenggam di tangan. Yang aku tak sangka adalah kenyataan kutemukan kau berbalut seragam yang diwarnai plasma raga manusia, duduk dengan tenang dan menengadahkan kedua tangan di depan wajahmu, dalam kapel yang sunyi. Rumah ibadah selalu menjadi tempat yang senyap meski sebuah kota dilalap api peperangan. Lantainya yang putih bersih dan lorongnya yang hening tak berpenghuni terasa seperti dimensi yang terisolasi dari riuh rendah haus darah.

Aku telah datang kemari untuk memohon pengampunan, tetapi melihat sosokmu yang telah sedikit demi sedikit bertumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa, aku mengingat kalau bukan hanya Tuhan yang menuntut rasa bersalahku.

Bayang itu kembali membisikkan kalimat beracunnya ke telingaku. _Berhakkah kau, Pendosa? Ia lebih berhak kemari untuk menuntut nyawamu daripada kau kemari untuk pengampunan!_ _  
_  
Kata - katanya terasa pahit di lidah, seakan aku menelannya bukannya mendengar gaungnya di kepalaku.

"Bukan begitu caranya berdoa di tempat ini."

Kau tidak menoleh. Matamu terpaku pada mozaik yang memandikan sosokmu dengan cahaya warna-warni. "Gusti tidak mempermasalahkan caramu berdoa asalkan kau percaya, bukan?"

Secara refleks bayangan kitab berbahasa Latin berkelebat di benakku, terprogram oleh ratusan tahun bersama negara Iberia. " _Ja_."

Kau meraih senjata di sisimu dan bangkit. Kau dan aku tahu laras itu tidak akan kau arahkan padaku—tak ada untungnya bagi kita berdua. Kusandarkan milikku ke bahu. Bayangmu sahut menyahut ribut. _Pendosa, pendosa, minggat dari tempat suci!_ _  
_  
"Kalau begitu, barangkali Gusti milik manusia berkenan mendengar permohonan makhuk yang fananya semu macam kita, Belanda."

Kau berbalik, dan kurasakan mata segelap jintan hitammu menembusku, menerawang ke gerbang luar kapel, tempat segala sesuatu yang tidak suci seperti kau _danakuterutamaaku_ seharusnya berada. Berperang. Melepas jiwa. Merenggut anak dari orang tuanya, kekasih dari belahan jiwanya, ayah dari anak-anaknya di suatu tempat di dunia.

Meski begitu, letupan senjata tak terdengar di tempat sunyi ini.

"Barangkali Ia berbaik hati memadamkan api kebencian yang kita sulut, Belanda. Barangkali suatu saat, sekali juga Ia gugurkan suatu tanaman mawar yang tumbuh merambat di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Di rongga jiwa entitas tak fana, ia tancapkan duri - duri jahatnya ke jantung dan bukannya suatu taman indah di depan rumah seorang di luar sana."

Barangkali mawar yang sama yang merambat di rongga dadaku ketika kau berjalan melewatiku tanpa memandang wajahku menuju medan perang yang tuli terhadap permohonan maaf.

 _Barangkali kau telah terkutuk karena dosa - dosamu_ , bisik bayang itu.

Namun orang jahat seperti aku tak dapat seenaknya memangkas mawar seindah itu. Karenanya kusamarkan merah mawar itu dengan darah peperangan, dan kunodai dengan keserakahan dan kekerasan agar _aku yang begini pun_ dapat menyimpan suatu yang indah.

.

3.

Takdir memiliki selera humor yang buruk. Buktinya, ketika kau dimintai seorang bapak–bapak bertukar tempat dengannya agar pria tersebut dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan anaknya, kau berakhir duduk di sebelahku.

"Netherlands," kau menyapa dengan senyumanmu yang cerah itu, tepat lima menit sebelum pesawat lepas landas, "dunia ini sempit!" Pramugari yang berada di ujung koridor telah memelototimu sejak kau berdiri.

"Sempit dan penuh kejutan yang mengerikan."

Kau tertawa. Aku mengagumi diriku yang dalam kondisi politik canggung seperti kita berdua ini, masih dapat melontarkan humor kering.

Ketika kau duduk, kau meminta untuk bertukar denganku agar dapat mendapatkan posisi di dekat jendela. Tanpa berkata – kata, aku menurut. Sudah kuduga kau akan memintanya sejak kulihat siluetmu di ruang tunggu menunggu _boarding,_ terpaku dan tenggelam pada buku yang kau baca. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyapamu, hanya mengamati.

Satu jam setelah lepas landas, matamu masih terpaku kepada awan di luar yang kini sudah meliputi badan pesawat. Langit di luar serba putih dan abu-abu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang kamu lihat darinya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau juga merasa canggung; menjadi anak Bumi dan Lautan namun sepuluh ribu kaki jauhnya dari rahim mereka. Sebuah novel berada di tanganku, tetapi perhatianku berpusat ke ujung mataku. Kamu, dimana sosokmu seperti prisma yang menebarkan cahaya aneka warna di setiap tempat yang diterpa sinar.

"Tidakkah kamu bosan, Netherlands?" tanyamu. Begitu tiba-tiba sampai-sampai aku mengedarkan pandang memastikan itu dirimu.

Penumpang lain telah tertidur, contohnya yang berada di sisiku yang satu lagi. Ayah dan anak yang minta bertukar denganmu sedang bercengkrama, mulut si anak riuh dengan pertanyaan dan keripik. Anak yang lebih tua di sisi satu lagi sedang terpaku dengan buku di tangan dan _earpieces_ di telinga.

"Bosan apa?" Kutebak kau sedang membicarakan penerbangan.

Kau tak menoleh, seakan sedang berbicara kepada mendung yang meliputi pesawat. "Berperang."

Jawabanku terlambat sehelaan napas. Awan badai bermigrasi ke dalam rongga kepalaku. "Pernahkah kau dengar bagaimana sel-sel dalam tubuh manusia mati dan regenerasi?"

"Sedikit."

"Kematian sel garis besarnya ada dua. Nekrosis dan apoptosis." Aku mengarahkan pandang ke novel yang kubaca. Kepalaku bising diisi suara-suara yang asing maupun familier. Bayang yang tumpah ruah begitu saja tanpa tujuan. "Nekrosis biasanya tidak dikehendaki dan berbahaya kepada sel-sel yang lain. Biasanya karena trauma, penyakit, atau hal lain yang merugikan dan tidak diinginkan. Apoptosis adalah kematian yang terprogram. Sel-sel mati karena sinyal yang dikirimkan dari tubuh. Tidak akan merugikan sel di sekitarnya. Diperlukan pada misalnya pada pembentukan jari saat manusia masih embrio." Aku akhirnya menutup novel, menyerah. "Ada juga perang yang tak bisa dihindari, tetapi harus dijalani. Yang lain bisa namun lebih menguntungkan, sehingga dilakukan. Barangkali negara dan tubuh manusia itu kerjanya sama."

Akhirnya, kau menoleh ke arahku. Mengerjap perlahan. Air mukamu tak terbaca. Bayang dalam kepalaku berusaha menerjemahkannya, tetapi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya celotehan tanpa arti.

"Tapi kau dan aku lebih abu-abu daripada sekadar itu, Lars."

Kubiarkan dengung mesin pesawat membalas pernyataanmu. Gemuruh guntur terdengar, dan lampu memakai sabuk pengaman kembali menyala. Di angkasa, senyap adalah fiksi.

Barangkali juga suatu saat aku dapat merendahkan diri dan menelan segala alasanku dan meminta maaf, tanpa peduli kau akan memberinya atau tidak.

.

4.

Aku terbangun pagi-pagi buta oleh jemari yang menyentuh dahiku. Kamu.

Matamu tampak berat oleh kantuk. Melihatku terjaga, kau tertawa kecil. "Maaf."

Aku mengerjap. Memantulkan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang ada di wajahmu kini. Temaram oleh cahaya langit malam.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jarimu menekuri celah di antara alisku, berbelok ke hidung, turun ke bibir dan dagu. Seperti menelusuri peta yang terbentuk dari es tipis. Mata gelapmu berbinar.

"Kau nyata."

Aku tidak membalasmu, menenggelamkan diri pada seluruh eksistensimu. Pada momen seperti itu kuyakini mawar itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, dan mawar tak ubahnya tulip, dan kusodorkan mawarku kepada milikmu. Tanpa memberikannya. Kalau kau dan aku melakukannya, jantung tempatnya berakar akan berhenti berdetak.

"Barangkali ini dapat berlangsung selamanya," tekurmu. Harapmu. Doamu.

Kau tahu, dan aku tahu, tetapi kita ingin menghidupi dusta lebih lama. Kita telah lama sejak terlalu letih.

" _Misschien wel,_ " balasku, ikut berdoa. Bukankah Ia hadir ketika dua orang bersepakat dan memohon?

Bayangan itu melebur dalam kegelapan malam dan menjadi senyap.

.

* * *

 _"Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets."_

\- Arthur Miller

* * *

 **A/N: i** s this the right way to write it? did I offend someone? is this romanticizing colonization? God help me if I know. I hope I know someone can explain to me where the exact boundary is, because what I _do_ know that this is threading on thin ice. if this is one, don't think twice to tell me, I'd keep in mind to not to write this sort in the future. I tried to be as respectful as possible, but I think this is more on the grey side. Both realize and dislike the condition that they are in, but it's still... still...

 _goodheavenswhydoIshipthisandallthegoodandbadwhichcomefromitughhhhh-_

what I'm trying to say is this ship is so much more than romanticizing colonization. they have the chemistry. but that doesn't mean you can sugarcoat history to make it look _right._ and I'm trying my best not to sugarcoat it-if I do, that's completely my mistake and I accept everyone who'd point it out for me. they went through a long time until they finally find peace to what had happened, which was even longer than the period of time they had to went through to accept. people were scarred, oppressed, taken from their rights, even many died. I hope people can see that through my cringy-cheesy-flowery writing, somehow.

aaaaand I hope anyone can like this. after all, I'm just a low-quality coal supplier for this ship.


End file.
